Litton Guthrie Jackson
Litton G. Jackson, born 1843 in Chimney Rock, North Carolina, is the first mate and navigator of the MHS Hysteria When the ship is in port, he spends his time between the Red Fork Imperial Brewery and his alma mater: Miskatonic University where he assists in the Occult Sciences department. Birth and Early Life Born to an immigrant mother, and half-Tuscarora father, Jackson spent the majority of his childhood on his family's modest tobacco farm in the Blue Ridge. His greatest childhood pleasure was to go with his father to Asheville and spend time in the library; the nearest to their home, itself miles and miles away. The War Between The States Upon the secession of the state of North Carolina, Jackson and his father, fearing the repercussions the Home Guard may loose upon their family, enlisted in the war effort. Litton, having developed a passion for the sea through his reading, but having never seen it, got his wish in finding himself aboard the CSS Chicora, an ironclad steam-driven battery vessel. In the time between his enlistment and his departure in 1864, Jackson was involved in many conflicts, including the ill-fated Second Battle of Fort Sumter. The Accident and the Hysteria In 1864, Jackson was chosen, through "lucky" chance, to board the blockade runner Annie Eliza, bound for England. The voyage went without a hitch. On the voyage back, about 50 miles out from her home port of Wilmington, North Carolina, she was overtaken by an unidentified submerged vessel. Massive hull damage was dealt to the Annie Eliza in what could barely be referred to as a struggle. After an hour or so of steady sinking, Jackson decided he'd take his chances in the open ocean over waiting for water to flood the engine. He was adrift in a raft for two days with no food or water. He has since referred to this as: "One of my worse less thought out plans." Mid-day on the second day, he was come upon by the MHS Hysteria then manned only by it's Captain: Edward Von Arkham. After spending several weeks aboard the Hysteria, convincing himself that there's no way this was heaven, because that would mean the bearded maniac in front of him was God, and that just wasn't fair. Von Arkham soon offered Jackson a permanent place aboard the Hysteria as it's first mate and navigator. Jackson, not being at all used to being able to go where he wanted, when he wanted, accepted without so much as a wink. Miskatonic University After one year aboard the Hysteria, Jackson and Von Arkham had seen many things, bizarre and otherworldly. He had never found himself more fascinated with the world around him, the seen and unseen, the above and beneath. After much discussion with Von Arkham about the occult and the supernatural, it was decided that Jackson would take leave from the ship and attend the Miskatonic University. Jackson saw it as a chance to learn the real-world applications of the things he had read of in books, and Von Arkham saw no negative side to having an expert on the occult aboard the ship. Litton enrolled and spent the next four semesters undergoing an incredibly intensive course of study, with a focus in the practical applications of the Occult Sciences, particularly alchemy, possession/secular exorcism, anatomy of extra-dimensional and incorporeal beings, and crypto/xenolingustics. Category:MHS Hysteria Crew Category:Citizens